


Influx

by Terminallydepraved



Series: SWATverse [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Captain Allen decides to bring the SWAT-issued RK900 home with him for some after-hours use. It's not as cut and dry as he thought it'd be though.





	Influx

**Author's Note:**

> finally got another swatverse fic for you guys! more allen900, this time a little further into the timeline. i decided to make the executive decision to give Allen a first name as well, so let this fic be your introduction to Cain Allen! hope yall like it!

Silence dominated the room, the air, the moment. The digital clock on the nightstand ticked by another minute spent sitting, watching. Captain Cain Allen curled his hand into a fist on the bedspread. He looked down between his legs and wondered just how long he expected this to last.

As long as he wanted, a voice inside his head crooned. It was just an android, after all, so it was entirely up to him to make the call. Any call. Any and all.

900 seemed content to wait for that call to come. It was knelt patiently and primly, hands folding on its thighs and chin lowered submissively. It knew how to behave when Cain asked it to sit. It was a learner, and a quick one at that. This wasn’t the first time it’d been in here, in his room with him. Not the second or third either. A bad habit, Cain had to think, was developing. In him, in this android…

“Get up,” he said sharply, slicing the silence in two. “Get up and get me a drink.”

The android came to life. It’s LED flashed yellow, then turned to blue, processing the command in an instant. It rose to its feet and moved with quiet confidence deeper into Cain’s large bedroom, over to the bottles he kept on a small table. He wasn’t a big drinker. You couldn’t be and still keep the sort of job he had. At least, that was Cain’s take on the matter. But there was nothing wrong with indulging here and there, and if he were serious about taking 900 up on the offer of… relaxing… alcohol could only help.

Now, that wasn’t to say that it’d be a challenge either way. 900 was gorgeous. There was no denying it. Perfect body, perfect face. Perfect temperament too, Cain figured, watching the android pour him the drink with expert care. It was similar to having an escort but without the money sink, like having a partner but without the emotional labor. Cain was sure having this preference said something about him as a person. Suffice to say he wouldn’t be bragging about this back at the office any time soon, even if the team might be more understanding than some other people given who it was he kept taking home with him.

“Would you like it on the rocks, Captain Allen?”

Cain sighed. “No,” he murmured, kneading at his eyes with his fingers. The clink of the stopper rattled quietly against the bottle. 900’s footsteps were nearly silent, bare as they were, but the room was even quieter. He lowered his hand when he sensed the android was beside the bed. His drink was held outstretched. He took it gratefully.

“Is everything alright, Captain?” 900 asked, pitching its voice low. Must think he had a headache. “Would you like me to fetch you something more?”

Cain didn’t answer right away. He sipped on his drink and closed his eyes to the burn that followed soon after. Hot, hot like fire, it burned in his belly and warmed him from his fingers down to his toes. “No,” he finally said. He lifted his eyes over the brim of his glass, taking in the android in front of him. “But you can strip for me.” That might do him better than an aspirin or a damp washcloth.

That LED cycled yellow. A ghost of blue tinged the android’s high cheekbones, then its LED turned to follow. 900 nodded its head. “Of course, Captain,” it answered, bringing its pale fingers to its throat. “It would be my pleasure.”

Oh, he just bet it would be. Cain leaned back on his hands and took another drink from his whiskey, eyes following the sliver of skin that just kept creeping wider and wider. 900’s jacket slipped off its broad shoulders. It folded it carefully, set it on the floor, then moved on to do the same with its shirt next. The inches of pale skin turned into miles. Cain swirled his whiskey like a wine, rolling it on his tongue to keep his mouth from getting any drier.

There was something heady about doing this. Not the sex. No, they did the sex often enough that it didn’t phase Cain like it used to. But this… the stripping. The casual way he’d order the android around, telling it to shed its clothes and wait for the next order to come… That ghost of a blush had darkened. 900’s eyes were clear, but they refused to meet his own. So shy. It made Cain so curious. Was he like this with the others, or was this something just for him? He couldn’t pretend to know, and you couldn’t pay him to ask.

900’s hands fumbled on the belt at its waist. Cain lifted a brow. “Something wrong?” he asked. Wow, his voice was husky. Whiskey always did that to him, but he had to think the arousal didn’t help much either.

The slightest pause. “Of course not, Captain,” 900 said, but its LED gave it away. It flickered yellow-blue. Those fingers wrapped around the silver buckle and pulled it open, dragging it from the belt loops. It fell to the floor with a dull clatter. Couldn’t hide the lie, though. Not from Cain. Never from him.

“You’re thinking about something,” he said, eyeing the android carefully. “You aren’t supposed to be thinking. Not when you’re with me.”

900 unbuttoned its trousers, letting them fall to the floor in a quiet heap. It’s expression was sheepish, avoidant. “I’m sorry, Captain,” it whispered, not bothering to fold them. It stood stiffly in its undergarments now, biting at its bottom lip. Fingertips in the waistband, it paused.

Cain swirled the whiskey around his mouth and swallowed it with a low sigh. “Don’t apologize,” he said, nodding at 900’s jock strap. An improvement on the plain, nondescript briefs it’d come with from Cyberlife. “Just strip already.” He didn’t care what 900 was thinking. So long as it got naked and obeyed, it could think whatever it wanted.

“Of course.” 900 hooked its fingers in the waistband and tugged them down, stepping out of them with what could have been excitement but was probably just an eagerness to obey. Cain’s eyes narrowed; his blood warmed at the sight. There was something so… erotic about the sight of 900 without clothes. No genitals on this model, but it wasn’t like it needed them. It had a place to fuck, sensors to simulate pleasure, and enough internal lubricant to make it great for any human that decided to take it for a spin.

Perhaps it was just how 900 was so clearly designed for a human’s pleasure in mind that made it a walking wet dream. Why else would Cyberlife include an asshole on it? Why else would they send something like this to the SWAT unit with the order to obey, serve, _submit?_

The android stood at full height, arms looped behind its back like it was standing at parade rest. It lowered its head. “What next, Captain?” it whispered, submitting even now, wanting to serve even now.

God, this drink wasn’t helping slake any thirst. Not even a bit. “Get me hard,” he ordered, spreading his legs pointedly as he filled his mouth with more the smooth drink. God, it burned. He wanted more if it, more of this. He wanted it so much that he couldn’t even try to stop the growl building in his throat as the android fell to its knees, practically crawling towards him, pretty blue eyes wide and pale pink lips parting. Cain propped himself up with a hand and leaned back on it. He narrowed his eyes and hissed as its fingers made quick work of his fly.

Another great thing about fucking an android had to be this; the way its skin felt against his, cool, perfect hands reaching into his pants to pull his dick through the opening… it was nothing short of amazing. 900’s skin was warm but not human-warm. It’s hands were cool, smooth, big and firm and absolutely ideal in every way. Cain closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, drinking it all in. A few short pumps of the android’s hand had him nearly erect already. But that wasn’t really what he had in mind for this, and he had a feeling 900 knew it too.

So, he opened his eyes and batted away 900’s hand. “Use your mouth,” Cain corrected, guiding 900 forward by the chin. “Come on. I haven’t got all night.”

900 opened its mouth in an instant. Its pretty blue eyes fell shut as Cain guided his cock onto the android’s tongue, hissing out a harsh breath from the sudden warmth.

This was familiar ground for them. Ever since the first time Cain took 900 up on its little… service-behavior, they’d made it a bit of a tradition to wind down after missions like this. After the rest of the team had their fun, Cain would shower off, go to his desk. He’d sit down with his paperwork and wait for 900 to come to him. The android would crawl beneath his desk or kneel at the side. It’d suck him off then stay there, soft cock filling its throat as he finished the paperwork.

900 knew what Cain liked at this point. Cain had a theory it knew what every man on the team liked. It collected its data and stored it away, filling its memory with instructions on how to please each team member to the fullest. 900 bobbed its head and kept its eyes averted now, just how Cain preferred it. It opened its throat, rolled its tongue, dripped whatever fake saliva its mouth made and moaned pitifully around his cock.

Perfect, perfect, perfect.

Cain tore 900 off by the hair. He panted for a moment, eyes shut tight as he fought to hold off on an easy end. It’d be such a waste to finish on the thing’s face, even if it would look good, great even. Cain slowly opened his eyes and stared down at the android curled between his thighs. 900’s lips weren’t swollen or red, but its eyes were wide, his mouth still open, its tongue hanging out like a dog waiting for a treat to be placed on its nose. “You want to taste it that bad?” he asked, tugging meanly at the android’s thick hair. “You fucking slut.”

900’s LED cycled yellow for the briefest of moments. A low, needy keen filled the air. Cain snorted and dropped the android’s hair. Just like a dog denied a bone.

“Get me another glass,” he ordered, pressing the cool, empty glass to the android’s flushed cheek. “Then get on the bed.”

900 lifted a hand and wrapped its fingers around the glass. It stood slowly, shakily, and moved back to the table that held the drinks to begin the process again. Cain watched for a few seconds. Just long enough to take in the sight of it, the way its legs shook and its ass dripped liberally with slick. 900’s inner thighs were shiny with the stuff.

Cain let out a low, heated sigh and shifted further onto the bed. He stripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor, kicked off his trousers and let them join the shirt, and then put his back against the pillows clustered at the headboard. 900 was on its way back with the new drink, cheeks still flushed and LED still flickering between yellow and blue. It paused at the side of the bed and passed the glass to Cain. Once he had it in hand, the android climbed onto the bed, ready and waiting for more instruction.

But Cain didn’t give it any. He sat there and looked at the flushed, waiting android, and sipped on his new drink slowly to savor the burn. 900 was… a mess. Already a mess. Hard to believe that this was all for him, for his own pleasure. The tinted cheeks, the dark eyes, the look of longing in the depths of icy blue… The android shifted a little on the bedspread. Its legs were folded prim and proper beneath it, but Cain could see what it was doing. What it was trying to do.

“Do you feel good?” he asked blandly, chasing the question with a longer sip that burned a line down his throat like swallowing molten lead. He could see the small shifts, the half-there wiggles. If he made 900 stand up right now, he was sure he’d find a wet patch on the bedspread from where the android had rubbed itself against the soft fabric.

900 blinked, all movement ceasing. That LED was a haywire lightshow of color now. “Captain, I don’t understand,” it whispered, furrowing its brow curiously. “I’m here to see to your wellbeing. I am just a machine.”

Cain raised a brow. He hadn’t told 900 to get wet. He hadn’t told it to turn on pleasure sensors or enjoy what they were doing with one another. Was it just adapting to what it thought he wanted it to do? It’d be such a hassle if it were anything other than that. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass and let out a breath through his nose. He’d go soft if he kept up this train of thought.

“You’re going to ride me,” he said after a few more seconds of introspection. 900 sprang into action and moved to straddle him, but Cain clicked his tongue and held up a hand. “I wasn’t done,” he said lowly. “I expect you to listen until I’m finished.”

900 immediately bowed its head. Naked and folded in on itself like that, it looked the picture of submission. “Of course, Captain.” Just whispers now, no eye contact. “I’m sorry.”

That right there made Cain harder than the blowjob had. He hissed out a breath and chased it with more whiskey. “You’re going to ride me,” he began again, “but I want you to face the far wall. You’re going to fuck yourself on me. If I have to do any work myself, I’ll punish you.”

900 nodded its head slowly, still keeping its eyes downturned. “Yes, sir,” it recited. It held still.

Good boy. Cain smiled against the lip of his glass. “Go on, then.”

The android lifted its head and began to move. It threw a thick, slick thigh over Cain’s hips and backed itself up, ass posed over his waiting cock. Its shoulders and back were a gorgeous sight to see. Broad, muscled, _perfect._ The smooth curve of its ass was just as sculpted, its thighs like something off a Greek statue. 900 dipped a hand between its legs to palm Cain’s dick, guiding it forward, towards its dripping hole. Cain held tight to his glass as the android guided it inside. He drank deeply as tight, wet heat surrounded him in one smooth, bottomless move.

“Move,” Cain said, his voice loud in the silence of the room. “But keep it slow.”

900 shivered and nodded its head. “Yes, sir. Captain.” It began to move, up, up, up until only the head of Cain’s cock sat inside. A second’s pause. Cain bit down on his bottom lip, then--

“Oh, fuck,” he growled, closing his eyes when 900 dropped down hard. He gripped the bedspread with one hand, his drink with the other. Good. Such a good boy. “A little faster. Don’t ease up. This isn’t about you.”

900 pitched forward, bracing its hands on the bedspread between Cain’s legs. “Y-Yes, sir,” it answered. “Of c-course, sir.”

There was something so erotic about this. About how the android listened intently, nodded along, was programmed to obey but still seemed to forget along the way that this was for Cain, his pleasure the only priority. 900 threw back its head and let out a low, ragged moan that echoed a little off the walls. Its pace was measured, mechanical, but that didn’t keep its inner walls from dragging up and down on Cain’s cock with every bounce it made. Milking him dry, Cain imagined, or seeking out more pleasure, more stimulation for its own needs. The demarcation was narrowing, nearly invisible.

Cain threw back his head and downed the last of his whiskey. He let the glass fall to the sheets beside him, then filled his hands with those writhing hips instead.

900 stilled. It glanced over its shoulder--

“Look forward,” Cain ordered. Rasped. The drink had roughened his voice to the point of no return. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” it whimpered, its shoulders going tight as it focused all its effort on riding him. Cain squeezed its hips, feeling that silky, perfect skin. 900 was so firm, just enough give under its artificial skin to make this feel real. The android let out another moan, punched from its lungs as it dropped itself brutally on his cock. Cain hissed, groaned, gave in to the warmth surrounding him. He braced his feet on the bed and drove up into him, harshly, roughly, ruining the carefully structured rhythm until there was nothing left of it but 900’s choked, weak cries and the pleasure rolling through them both.

And it was _both._ Cain knew what pleasure sounded like. He knew what it sounded like when someone faked it, and there was no way 900 was just playing along to his pleasure, making the sounds he wanted to hear and reacting in line to a carefully tailored script. 900 spasmed. It shook. Its voice crackled and sputtered--

“C-Captain,” it cried, bracing its elbows on the bed to bounce erratically on his cock. “Captain, please. Please.”

Something burned in Cain’s blood. Something he wasn’t sure he was proud of, but then again, pride didn’t factor much when fucking an android. Cain clenched his jaw and rammed into the tight, wet heat as hard as he could given the angle. Sweat ran down his temple, flecking his shoulders, the pale, creamy skin in his hands. He slipped his hand around the android’s thigh, cupping it between the legs to rut his palm against its sensitive, shapeless mound. The bed lurched. Something shattered off to the side-- the empty whiskey glass. Must have rolled off the bed, hit the floor. Fuck. It could wait. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was this. Just this, this, _this--_

Everything tightened. The heat, the wetness, the fucking pleasure of it all increased as 900 lost every ounce of control it still held, and it shouldn’t have surprised him so much to think that _that_ of all things sent him over as well. The orgasm hit him right between his eyes. Like a suckerpunch to the jaw, like a kick to the sternum, Cain groaned low and rough as a rush of white blanketed him like feather down. It came without warning, and it felt natural to act without warning because of that. Cain threw back his head and fucked himself through it.

900 toppled forward in a heap. Its back trembled, its toes curling weakly in the sheets. Cain groaned and pulled out, painting the android’s ass with cum. He threw a hand over his eyes, but that was stupid of him to do, wasn’t it? It meant he couldn’t see the android twitch and whine, the way his-- _its--_ chest skidded forward on the slick bedding. Cain sucking in a lungful of air and forced himself to watch. To watch every single second of that sexy sight in front of him. God, 900’s ass was gaping, dripping slick and cum without an ounce of shame to be seen…

“Did you come?” Cain grunted, voice shot to hell and back. It dragged in the back of his throat like moment that’d held on for too long. He cleared his throat but didn’t bother saying it again. 900 had heard. It always heard.

“Yes, sir,” came the soft reply. 900’s voice was broken, static more than stable. Another gush of slick rolled down his thighs at the admittance. 900 slowly gathered itself up and looked over its shoulder. Eyes wide, cheeks flushed, tears rolling down its face like it couldn’t believe it either… “I came.”

Cain let his head hit the headboard. The pain helped, somehow. He sucked in a breath and let it out through clenched teeth. 900 shifted in front of him, slowly picking itself up until it was seated in a self-contained sprawl near his feet. It watched him. Analyzed him. Wanted to know how he felt, probably, or wanted to know if there were more orders coming. Cain closed his eyes and felt the exhaustion gather in his limbs.

“Good,” he muttered. Somehow it was good. He slid down the headboard and melted into the pillows, weary down to the bone. “Get the lights. I’m going to bed.”

A pause. He cracked open an eye and saw the LED go yellow. When he opened the other too, it went back to blue. 900 carefully slipped off the bed and walked to the wall. Its legs trembled slightly. Its inner thighs were a mess of slick and cum.

_Click._

The lights went out and darkness rushed in. Cain might have thought he was alone if it weren’t for the bright circle of yellow blinking near the wall.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Cain sighed. He kicked the covers out from under him and rolled onto his shoulder. “Get in here if you’re going to get in here,” he muttered, rolling his eyes like he didn’t care. Because he didn’t. It was just a machine. It couldn’t _want_ anything, let alone to sleep with him. If it padded softly towards the bed, Cain ignored it. If the bed dipped, the sheets lifted, and a body pressed into his chest…

Cain closed his eyes and let out a breath. If the android nuzzled him, he ignored it.

He’d deal with that new development in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah hell yeah another one bites the dust. hopefully the next swatverse i do will be mob900 in the locker rooms, but it'll have to wait until october (aka my Hell Month) is through. if you liked this consider leaving me a nice comment, and if you want more of me and my particular brand of everything consider checking me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes and also online under the name T.D. Cloud! if yall like gay fae, fantasy, and bdsm, i think you'll have some fun. until next time!


End file.
